Archive:R/N Grawl Bomber
The Grawl Bomber is designed to farm Grawl in Witman's Folly outside Port Sledge. It is an impressive show of the ranger skill Edge of Extinction, killing 20-30 Grawl and Grawl Crone's in a mere 2 minute timespan. The idea behind this build is to tank the Grawl's attacks and do sufficient damage to trigger the chain reaction of Edge of Extinction. Attributes and Skills prof=range/necro curses=10 beastm=9+1(+3) expert=8+1(+1) wilder=9+1unguentdirtof paindefensesdefenseshotof extinctiondodge/build Equipment * Druid's Armor with runes of Minor Wilderness Survival and Superior Vigor. * Tamer's Mask of Superior Beast Mastery * Hunter's Mask of Minor Expertise * Longbow from Blankets for the Settlers quest with a perfect Fortitude mod Usage |thumb|150px|right|Figure 1 |thumb|150px|right|Figure 2 |thumb|150px|right|Figure 3 |thumb|150px|right|Figure 4 |thumb|150px|right|Figure 5 A complete overview of the run. Exit Port Sledge into Witman's Folly. You must be wary of these two things: Grawl Spawn On the path between the open area where you leave Port Sledge and where the big group of Grawl and Grawl Crone spawn, there should be no Grawl near this area (|Figure 1 and |Figure 2). In order for this run to be successful, your Edge of Extinction spirit needs to survive. The location shown in |Figure 2 is the best. If there is a Grawl mob when where you first leave, you can use Dodge to run past them and break aggro before you reach your spirit laying area. Grawl Bosses # Alana Pekpek, a level 28 Elementalist Grawl Ulodyte #* This boss will cast Glimmering Mark on you and then attack you with lightning damage, causing blindness for 3 seconds. This will make you miss your Oath Shot on more than one occasion, be wary. # Ipillo Wupwup, a level 28 Monk Grawl Ulodyte #* This boss will cast Healing Seed on the Grawl that will surround you. This will render the damage spike near the end of the run useless. # Salani Pippip, a level 28 Ranger Grawl #* This boss will poison you, reducing the effectiveness of your Troll Unguent healing to four |pips. # Karobo Dimdim, a level 28 Necromancer Grawl Ulodyte #* This boss will cast Life Siphon on you, reducing the effectiveness of your Troll Unguent to five |pips. # Sakalo Yawpyawl, a level 28 Warrior Grawl #* This boss will cause you little trouble during the run, but will be near impossible to kill due to the "Victory is Mine!" shout. Starting the run Point A (|Figure 5) # Use Dodge to run to the proper location to lay Edge of Extinction (shown in |Figure 2) # Switch to Tamer's Mask of Superior Beast Mastery # Lay down Edge of Extinction # Switch to Hunter's Mask of Minor Expertise # Use Troll Unguent and Dodge together and run to one of the clearing to attract the Grawl and Grawl Crone Running to the hill Point B (|Figure 5) # As soon as Troll Unguent runs out, use Whirling Defense and turn around and run towards the first large hill (shown in |Figure 3) # Do not aggro the mob on the hill to your right, it contains a second boss that might give you further trouble. # Run up the hill diagonally and stop at the far edge (shown in |Figure 4) At the hill Point C (|Figure 5) The casting order is: # Troll Unguent # Dryder's Defenses (after Troll Unguent so it won't run out before you use Oath Shot} ## |Queue Throw Dirt on the nearest Grawl ## |Queue Mark of Pain on the nearest Grawl # Use Oath Shot to recharge all of your skills ## Recast Troll Unguent and Dryder's Defenses as soon as your Oath Shot hits ## |Queue Throw Dirt on the next nearest Grawl ## |Queue Mark of Pain on the next nearest Grawl when Troll Unguent is cast # As soon as Mark of Pain is activated, you will need to wait until you have enough energy before you are able to use Whirling Defense to start the chain reaction from Mark of Pain. It will usually take 2-5 seconds to kill all of the Grawl. If there are not enough Grawl surrounding you to trigger Edge of Extinction, you will have to to run towards the group of Grawl Crones at the bottom of the hill to kill the remaining bunch. Note that the grawl treat the damage from Mark of Pain and Whirling Defense as AoE damge and will scatter after a few hits. The Aftermath After the majority of the Grawl and Grawl Crones are dead, pick up their drops. As you are picking up the drops, watch for 2-3 Grawl Crones that will suddenly take interest in you. You can survive by utilizing all your defensive skills in conjunction with Oath Shot. You can use Dodge to break aggro with the remaining Grawl Crones. After you are finished picking up your drops, map travel to Port Sledge and do it all over again. See Also *W/R Wall Charr Bomber